Reviewers Reward: Themes of the Community
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: Hey all! I know I've been gone a while but I promise I'm back and this is a little special something for all my reviewers that have followed, favorited, and even just read my stories. Thank you for staying by my side and being patient and kind. I hope you enjoy this fun little thing I came up with and I hope you'll continue to be there by my side. Thank you so much.
1. Update, Thank you, and Apologies

**Hey guys. So, as you can see the 'Reviewer's Reward' is back up! The other story is still on Fictionpress if you want to read it, the way this works is all down below and if you have any questions, advice, or anything at all then just PM me and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can. (:**

 **Thank you, Qoheleth, for helping sort things out, and thank you to everyone else for being patient and reading on. (:**

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Hey hey. I'm not dead, so yay! I'm still working on my other stories but I kind of have a big writer's block... It's like I know what to type, what will come next and everything but I don't know how to put it together. Er...I don't know how to explain it BUT I will be updating them, hopefully soon.**

 **I've recently finished the most amazing BBC series** ** _Merlin_** **and I have not only rode the feels train, I have become a part of it. Like Will's father in the Pirates of the Caribbean. I think I've re-watched the series about ten times now... (Merlin, I mean...)**

 **I was originally thinking of doing a** ** _Merlin_** **fanfic but I decided I'd do something different. I'm going to write a bunch of short stories/one-shots based on random themes. Well... Maybe some of them will have be about Merlin and the gang, if that's what you'd like but it's not going to be just a full out story on _Merlin_.**

 **They can be anything. _'s birthday (character from a show or something's birthday), magic, halloween, cult, anything. It can be from a fandom of any type that is listed below, as those are the ones I know best. Hopefully this will help me clear out my writer's block and I can update my other stories quickly.**

 **So, I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you for the support you've all given to me, I really don't deserve your kindness. ^^'**

 **Enjoy!**

 **The one-shots/themes can be anything with these fandoms, as these are the ones that I know best or know decently well:**

 ***Hetalia (haven't seen the most recent episodes but I do know a decent amount of the characters)**

 ***Merlin**

 ***Pirates of the caribbean (I've seen the first three movies, I heard there were more but I haven't seen any others)**

 ***Teen Titans/Teen Titans GO!**

 ***Ice Age (I've seen the first movie and The Meltdown)**

 ***Disney's/Pixar: Mulan, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, Hercules, Cinderella, Snow White, Lilo & Stitch (I've only seen the first movie), Tarzan, The Emperor's New Groove, Robin Hood, Tinkerbell (haven't seen the most recent ones such as the neverbeast or the pirate one), The Brave Little Toaster, Sleeping Beauty, Anastasia, Peter Pan, Bambi, The lady and the Tramp, Alice in Wonderland (both Depp's version and the original version), Finding Nemo, Zootopia, Inside Out, Brave, Wall-E, Ratatouille, Toy Story 1 & 2, The Incredibles, A Bug's Life, Frozen, Nightmare Before Christmas, Corpse Bride, Mars Needs Moms, Meet the Robinsons, The Princess and the Frog, Tangled, The Aristocats, Wreck-It Ralph.**

 ***Howl's Moving Castle  
**

 ***Nausicaa Valley of the Wind**

 ***Princess Mononoke**

 ***Spirited Away**

 ***The Secret World of Arrietty**

 ***Magica Madoka**

 ***Attack on Titan (I've only seen the first season but I can try and do something with that)**

 ***Harlock Space Pirate**

 ***Persona 3 (I'm not that far into the game, SPOILERS _I'mattherouletteboss_ SPOILERS!)**

 ***Devil's a Part Timer (I think that was the name or 'Devil is...')**

 ***Madagascar (The Penguins movie, the first one, and Escape 2 Africa)**

 ***Bob's Burgers**

 ***Monsters vs Aliens (only the first movie, if there any more)**

 **So far that's it. If there are any more I'll update this later on. ^^ I definitely know there are more anime's I've seen and more movies but I'll add them another time when I remember their names... .3.**

 **Thanks for reading and participating. :DD Love you guys!~**


	2. Aladdin's Carpet

**Hey there!**

 **The first story for Reviewer's Reward: Themes of the Community is from Qoheleth, with the theme/prompt of,** ** _"Aladdin's girlfriend got [blank] on his magic carpet."_** **Thank you Qoheleth for participating and I hope you enjoy the short story! :)**

 **To find out what that 'blank' is, go on and continue reading! Thanks again everyone!**

* * *

 **1- Aladdin's Girlfriend Got [blank] on His Magic Carpet**

It was a peaceful night out; the stars were shining, the moon was glistening, the cool breeze was gently blowing through the air with the trees dancing along. In the center of it all was Agrabah, and in the center of Agrabah was the Sultan's palace. A beautiful palace that was impossible to miss, and inside the Sultan's palace was a young princess, both beautiful and strong, a princess by the name of Jasmine. And currently, Princess Jasmine was fast asleep in her bedroom chambers, however, alone. For, off in the middle of the night, her betrothed, Aladdin, had snuck off! Not a word to word to anyone as to where he was going.

But we know. Yes, we know where Aladdin has snuck off to. But we can't say just yet. That'd spoil it for everyone!

Instead, we'll take you through this mini journey, let you find out for yourself.

Now, our little journey begins in the late afternoon in Agrabah, more specifically the Bazaar, where our protagonist is chatting up a storm with one of the royal guards. And to think they were once enemies, fighting over something as silly as bread! Now, Aladdin was speaking to him of a surprise he had for his beloved, something a little different than they typical carpet ride and the royal guard was giving him advice, whilst Abu listened and interjected a few times with his own ideas.

"The princess loves doves, perhaps you could do something around that?" Aladdin nodded, looking to his shoulder for Abu who surprisingly was absent. He was here just a few seconds ago! "Wha-Abu?" Aladdin whirled around, but his friend was nowhere to be seen. Aladdin quickly thanked the royal guard for his time and left. Where was that little monkey?

Aladdin had almost given up when he heard Abu's familiar chittering and the sound of crashing urns. Oh no, what had Abu gotten himself into now? "Abu! Abu, what's going on?" When he rounded the corner, there was Abu and a very angry man holding pieces of what used to be a gorgeous urn.

"Now look what you've done! Guards! Get this monkey outta here!" Aladdin quickly approached the man, scooping Abu into his arms.

"I'm sorry about that. How much was that urn?" Abu chittered away, crawling up to Aladdin's shoulder, the man quickly changing his expression to one of guilt, blubbering apologies at the young prince.

"I-It doesn't matter! It's all right, y-your highness! I'll just get another one!" Aladdin shook his head, fishing for some coins for the man. It looked to be a pretty expensive urn, and somehow Abu had broken it. An apology wasn't enough.

"Here. Sorry about your urn, won't happen again." Aladdin gave Abu a look, whom in turn gave the prince an apologetic look. He didn't mean to break it and Aladdin knew it was most likely by accident, so he forgave the little monkey.

Now on their way again, the prince pondered what special thing he could do for his beloved to make their carpet ride a little more exciting this evening. The guard suggested doves and Jasmine did like doves but what was he to do with doves? Have them fly by the carpet? No that simply wouldn't do.

With a sigh, Aladdin retreated back to the palace, to his room. There he paced the floor as he thought more on the problematic subject at hand. Abu chittered away, slightly annoyed at the prince's pacing and very bored. Abu then got an idea, as he jumped off Aladdin's bed and grabbed his pants leg.

"What? What is it, Abu? You got an idea?" Abu nodded frantically and jumped about excitedly. It took some time but Aladdin understood what Abu was saying and immediately got to work. The little monkey was a lot brighter than he looked.

* * *

It was nearing late evening when Aladdin finally got everything in order. Jasmine had already gone to bed, after being saddened that there would be no carpet ride that night. Little did she know...

Aladdin was anxiously waiting all evening for his gift to arrive but by the night he had given up and gone to bed. It would have to wait until the next night, he thought. That was until he heard talking downstairs, for the balcony window was slightly ajar thankfully. If it hadn't of been he might have missed it!

Peeking over, Aladdin made sure Jasmine was fast asleep before sneaking out of bed, and quickly downstairs. Two royal guards were at the door and one was on his way to retrieve Aladdin.

"Your highness, there is someone here to deliver something."

"Yes, I know. I didn't expect it to get here so late but there's still time." Aladdin rushed to door, telling the guards it was alright and they can return to their posts. He paid the man and took the gift; a lovely white silk dress with beautiful, sky blue flower patterns embroidered on the sleeves and bottom of the dress. With a big grin, Aladdin rushed upstairs where Jasmine awaited.

Aladdin dressed in his purple vest and white pants, although no longer with any patches and placed the dress on the bottom of the bed, then awoke Jasmine.

"Aladdin? What're you doing? It's so late." Aladdin smiled and sat beside her.

"Jasmine, I brought something for you. Put it on, and then come to the balcony. I'll wait for you outside." Without another word, Aladdin left, shutting the balcony behind him. Jasmine sat confused, but noted the dress at the foot of the bed. Was that what he was talking about?

The princess carefully picked it up, gasping softly at its beauty. How did he get something so beautiful? No, that wasn't important. What was important to her in this moment was even though it was very late, Aladdin still kept their carpet ride date on, and the effort he went into to make it special. Though she didn't know the details, she knew Aladdin.

After putting the dress on, she brushed her hair and braided it, placing her headband on. It went nicely with the dress and she already had matching shoes. Aladdin really knew what he was doing, huh? After she finished, Jasmine turned towards the balcony, curious as to what else her young prince had planned.

Only one way to find out.

Outside, Aladdin waited on his carpet, sitting cross legged and facing the balcony. His heart pounded, waiting anxiously for Princess Jasmine to come out. He knew she would look beautiful but even still when she came out onto the balcony, his breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat.

"Well, how do I look?" Jasmine spun, her braid falling onto her shoulder and her lips curling into a smile. She was gorgeous! But gawking at her wouldn't get them anywhere. "Aladdin?"

"Oh! Uh, I... Y-You're beautiful. Uh, should we go?" Aladdin got up into a crouch and held out his hand, which Jasmine gladly took and jumped onto the carpet. With a chuckle and a giggle, Jasmine was in Aladdin's arms, their faces mere inches apart. It took a few seconds but slowly they both sat, still staring one another in the eye. The carpet went off, on their usual route around the city.

It was nice and quiet, Jasmine loved the dress and Aladdin explained how Abu got the idea through her love of doves. Jasmine jokingly commented on how she should thank Abu for the beautiful dress and they shared a laugh. However, things quieted again, and their eyes connected, both knowing exactly what they wanted. Slowly they inched closer, their lips meeting in an elegant and passionate dance.

It was safe to say, Aladdin and Jasmine had the best night in all of their carpet dates.

* * *

NINE MONTHS LATER...

A very exciting day was today in the city of Agrabah, in the Sultan's Palace. For today was the birth of Amir, Prince Aladdin and Princess Jasmine's son. A feast was held and many were invited, including Genie. Amir received many presents and everyone offered the Prince and Princess their congrats. That day marked one of the greatest days for the city of Agrabah, promising a long time of peace and prosperity.

The End.

* * *

 **I think everyone can guess what that blank is now. ;)**

 **Congrats to Aladdin and Jasmine and thank you to Qoheleth for being so patient and for submitting this request! I hope you like it and if anything, leave a comment in the reviews!**

 **Also, if anybody else has any requests, then leave them in the reviews and maybe your request will be the next story! :)  
Thanks again, everyone, have a good one!**

 **:D**


End file.
